


Mentira.

by RayoTheCat



Category: Detective Pikachu(Game)
Genre: Enemies, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayoTheCat/pseuds/RayoTheCat
Summary: No había nada escrito de estos dos asique... Disfruta Keith x Tim.





	Mentira.

*POV Tim* 

Estábamos Pikachu y yo en la cadena GNN mirando el plató y hablando con algunas personas , también recibí el autógrafo de un hombre humorista "decía ser muy conocido pero yo ni sabía quién era" cuando llegó un chico alto de pelo marrón con coleta y ojos azules a explicarnos cómo funcionan los Yanma con cámaras , se le veía muy orgulloso de ello.

\- Graban desde distintos grados y... 

\- ¡Oye tu! He perdido a mi querida Purugly , debe de estar tan asustada , ¡Búscala!

-¡Sí señora Olga! Ya seguiremos luego.

-¡Espera si quieres te ayudo a buscar!

-Eso sería muy amable por tu parte , vamos.

\- ¡Pikachu , ven aquí!

-¿¡Qué!? Prefiero quedarme a terminar estos bellos planos sobre mi persona.

-Haz lo qué quieras , pero no te vayas de aquí.

Ya que Pikachu no venía nos fuimos Keith y yo solos a buscar a ese Pokémon llamado Purugly , en los pasillos no veíamos a nadie excepto a Mimikyu yendo de un lado a otro y lanzándose contra puertas.

Nos metimos en una habitación con estanterías , cajas , papeles y objetos de grabación.

-Puf , no está por ningún lado -Keith dijo sentándose en cima de una caja.

-No pasa nada , al final aparecerá...

Se me quedó mirando un momento y luego me preguntó:

-Oye... Tu Pikachu se me hace algo familiar , pero tú no , la verdad.

-Hay muchos Pikachus , a lo mejor te equivo...

-No , es una sensación y aparte la gorra también me suena.

-¡A! A lo mejor es que has visto a mi padre , ese Pikachu era su compañero , pero ahora mi padre está... desaparecido...

-Ya... Asique eres hijo de Harry...

-¿Lo conoces?

-Esto... Pues sí , creó qué si.

-¿!De que , de dónde , lo viste en persona!?

-No , tal vez fue en un periódico o algo.

-Ya veo... 

-Pero no te desanimes ya lo acabarás encontrando , ¿No crees?

-Sí , supongo qué sí.

Keith se levantó de la caja y se acercó a Tim con una amable sonrisa en la cara , puso una mano en su hombro y dijo:

-Todo , saldrá bien.

Por alguna razón su sonrisa se veía amable pero sus ojos se veían extraños , con algún sentimiento qué el no sabía reconocer , parecía como sí por un momento le hubiesen brillado rápidamente.

-Claro , todo... Saldrá bien.

-Bien , vamos a buscar a otro sitio al Pokémon de la Señora Olga.

-De acuerdo.

Keith guiño un ojo mientras salía de la habitación y Tim qué se había quedado pasmado tardo unos segundos en reaccionar y salir corriendo detrás del otro.

 

Habían encontrado a Purugly en la caja de un Magnemite qué se había escapado y también tuvieron qué encontrarlo para qué dejará de interferir en los aparatos electrónicos de la GNN.

-Tim , gracias por ayudar a buscar a Magnemite y solucionar el problema de las interferencias , ahora podremos seguir con el programa , pero necesitamos a un Pokémon qué lleve el violín hacia dónde está esa cruz roja del suelo.

-¡Yo yo yo-

-Tim , Pikachu parece muy interesado ¿Qué te parece?

-Pues... Si claro.

-¡BIEN!

Obviamente los demás sólo escuchaban cosas como *Pika pikachu* asique no sabrían lo que realmente quiere , pero su actitud se los dice todo.

Cuándo Pikachu avanzó con el violín los Yanmas se estrellaron y las cámaras cayeron sobre Pikachu , el se apartó a tiempo pero el violín no tuvo suerte y quedó destrozado.

 

¿Cómo podía ser? Keith había alterado los patrones de vuelo de los Yanmas para qué se chocarán , parecía tan buena persona , y ahora se encontraba en la azotea con Tim delante intentando detenerle.

-¿¡Porque!?

-Pues verás , tu padre , se metió en asuntos qué no debía , asique pensé qué lo mejor sería acerté pagar a tí las consecuencias de sus estúpidos actos , ¿No es gracioso? -Keith se rió con una cara bastante arrogante , nada que ver con la mirada tranquila y amable qué tenía al principio de todo.

-¿¡Gracioso!? ¿¡Dónde está mi padre!? 

-Cariño , no sé dónde está ahora , tal vez muerto , quién sabe -Se hiba acercando lentamente-

-¡Aléjate!

-O vamos , todos han debido de notar como me comes con los ojos.

-Mentira.

-No lo niegues -Se había parado delante de él y le agarró la barbilla con fuerza - Sabes qué me necesitas.

Se acercó y le dio un beso hambriento , Tim tardo en reaccionar y lo apartó de golpe.

-Vale vale , ahora no estás de ánimo , pero ya nos... veremos.

Apareció un Pokémon grande y negro(7u7) volando en el qué Keith se montó y se fue no sin antes de lanzar un guiño y desaparecer.

-¡Ah , por fin he conseguido subir todas las escaleras! ¿Dónde está Keith?

-Pikachu , él ...se fue volando en un Pokémon.

-¿¡Queeee!? No puede ser , casi lo teníamos , vamos los demás deben estar preocupados , les contaremos lo que acaba de pasar.

-... Sí.

Entraron devuelta al edificio , y Tim hiba muy callado y pensativo , la verdad es que... No le importaría volver a ver a Keith...


End file.
